


Heartful Sorrow

by QtaroCujoh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Slow Build, comedy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtaroCujoh/pseuds/QtaroCujoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari is just a normal and kind high school girl. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartful Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Many tears were shed during the writing process. Anyway, here's my very first random lil' story! ٩| ര ‿ ര |╯  
> Took me ages to actually post this chapter, mostly because I was worried about the mistakes and how short it would be. Therefore I would like to apologize in advance for the mistakes or the crappy story line (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)
> 
> HASHTAG DEDICATED TO A VERY DEAR FRIEND, BLOBBEH. ԅ|.͡° ڡ ͡°.|ᕤ

"Mari?! Can you lend me a hand here after you're done?"  Shiori shouted over to Mari as she tucked her loose flaxen hair behind her ear.  
  
"Certainly. And for the last time, Shiori, you don't have to shout. It's not like I'm standing a mile away from you, you know?" Mari replied calmly. Her hair was a rich shade of ebony. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, baby blue and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, soft pink lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. 

"Alright, Princess. Just hurry up. It's almost time to go home and I'm-.... I mean, **_we're_** stuck with some damn chores." Shiori announced as she directed her gaze elsewhere, trying to hide a cough.  


Mari walked over to her after she was done packing her school bag. "I know you're trying to drag me into this, Shiori." Mari giggled as she pinched Shiori's nose. "C'mon, let's get this over with." She continued, glancing over to the stacks of books that they had to carry to the office.

"O-Okay! Just stop pinching my nose!" She yelped as her hands went to her nose to try and ease the pain. Mari snorted, choking back a good laugh at the sight. They both divided the stacks equally and carried them to the office. However, when they got there, they saw a noisy crowd around the hall near the office and most of them are girls. The two friends looked at each other with a confused expression and decided to check what has happened.  


"Kyaaa! It's Takumi!" They yelled with excitement and Shiori was starting to lose her patience.  


"Excuse me, but what is all the commotion about?" She asked an underclassman who had copper-colored hair which was tied in a soft, long ponytail. The girl glanced over to Shiori with eyes as black as ink, sparkling with eagerness. 

"Ah, haven't you heard about the new transfer student? He's so dreamy!" Shiori didn't look too convinced with her explanation. "There's two transfer students, actually. Rumor said that they know each other, although they're in different classes." She continued her explaining but Shiori just walked away. Whatever. Like she honestly gave a damn.  


"Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot, but I'm not interested anymore. Mari, let's go through this crowd." She spoke without a hint of guilt in her voice. The girl stared at her for a while until Mari taps her shoulder.

"Sorry, she's always like that." Mari apologized on Shiori's behalf. "Thank you for explaining. I'm Mari, and that was Shiori." She smiled politely as the redhead studied her features and her smile only grew bigger as she bowed towards Mari.  
  
"I'm Megumi! Although I guess you can just call me Gumi, since it's easier." She muttured. "I hope we can get along, Mari!" 

"Of course! I would like to know more about—"  
  
"Mari, hurry your ass up! I wanna go home!" Shiori yelled over to her friend without caring about the crowd who immediately shifted their gaze and glared at her.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go now. I'll see you around, Gumi!" Mari gave her a warm smile before turning around and walked towards Shiori. 

"What the hell took you so long?!" She whined childishly, making her way through the crowd with Mari. Her best friend just let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, I was about to ask Megumi about the new transfer student." She chuckled. "I guess I missed the boat, though, since you called me before I could ask."  


"Megumi? The girl from earlier? Wait, it doesn't matter. I don't care, and you shouldn't too. Besides, it's not like—" Shiori stopped her words to turn around and see Mari who just fell down and is lying on the floor with the books scattered everywhere. "We're... going to have something to do with him..." She continued mumbling. "Uh-oh.." She remarked as she saw the transfer student helping Mari up. She also noticed that the other girls were obviously jealous of Mari and they were all stabbing imaginary daggers at her best friend, which she simply cannot accept. 

At the speed of light, she quickly dashed over to them and grabbed Mari's arm and pulled her away.

"Sorry, pretty boy, but I'm going to respectfully disagree at the idea of you touching this princess with your filthy hands." She fired directly at him and the girls were glaring at her but she didn't give a single fuck. Even the transfer student was amazed by her actions.

"Whoa, calm down. It's not like I was forcing her to be my slave or somethin'," He shrugged. "In fact, she was so beautiful that  I was trying to make her believe in love at first sight." Everyone gasped at his reaction and he just winked over to the girls as they continue worshipping him.

"Wow, we don't see fuck boys like you often." Shiori chuckled, completely unaffected by his poison. They're both looking at each other with intention to kill.

_ Am I... Am I being forgotten here?!   _ Mari thought to herself. _In any case, I have to stop those two._

She immediately stepped in front of the two. 

"Shiori, I don't think you should fight with someone who just got here. And _you_ , I don't think that picking a fight on your first day here is a good idea, either." She announced and started to pick up the books that was still scattered everywhere. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, princess. But I guess you're right." He helped Mari since he knew that he was the reason why she fell in the first place. After all, he was the one who attracted the crowd with his looks.

"Never thought you would need someone to tell you that it wasn't a good idea." Shiori whistled and exchanged dirty looks with the transfer student. 

"I guess it would be rude if I don't introduce myself to this lovely princess that I've just met." He smirked, completely ignoring Shiori who was still standing beside Mari. "They call me Takumi. Let me guess, your name is Gorgeous? Although I would prefer to call you Honey, but I guess you're sweeter than that." He winked and made the crowd go crazier. Mari and Shiori was looking at him like someone who just got out of the circus. 

"Um, actually, my name is Ma—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shiori dragged her away and walked towards the office. "Ignore him, Mari. His weirdness might get onto you." She gave him one last glare. Needless to say, Mari has decided to side with Shiori on this one.

Luckily, they didn't encounter the lover boy on their way home.

 

 


End file.
